The Picture
by Crazychay109
Summary: Maka and Soul are just following their normal routine but then an "incident" happens that causes Maka to somehow take Souls wallet and finds a picture of Maka which makes her curious and investigates why Soul of all people would have the picture of her.
1. Why does he have this?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my stories! I hope your excited for a new story about Soul Eater! This is a Soul and Maka fanfic so stay tuned!**

Normal pov.

Soul and Maka were walking home for dwma and were asking one another what they wanted to eat for dinner.

"Hey Soul there's no school tomorrow now is there?" Maka asked reasurring herself.

"Yeah no school. Why?" Soul smirked at the thought of not needing to go to school and not needing to put up with Maka's unbelievable clingyness if that was even a word.

"Just wanted to be sure. Hey maybe we could throw a party or something!"

"Maybe, you know that's surprising to me." Maka tilted her head in wonder.

"Why? What's surprising?" Soul smirked and held back a laugh at her clueless reaction.

"Well the households little bookworm coming upwith the idea to have a party? Do you even know how to throw one?" Maka looked down a little sad. Soul put an arm over her shoulder to cheer her up by telling stupid jokes. She laughed when one was _actually_ clever! When the two got home the still haven't decided on what to eat.

"So seriously what do you wanna eat?" Soul asked.

"Mmm... Fried chicken? I don't know. Something meaty." Maka answered and soul laughed.

Soul's pov.

'Something meaty eh? Then how about pork. That sounds awesome right now!' I licked my lips craving the taste of pork now. Maka looked over like I was insane or something. I shooed her away because I was bad at being started at and cooking. I felt like I was under pressure and when I'm under pressure I don't wanna do whatever I'm supposed to. She just shook her head and walked into her room. Probably just to read or something. I looked in the fridge then noticed we didn't have any meat besides like lunch meat. I groaned and went to ask Maka if she would go to the store and get some pork but when I walked in her room her skirt was off and she was in the process of taking off her shirt.

Maka's pov.

I heard my door open as I started to take off my shirt. I thought it was just Blair but once I finished taking my top off I looked over and saw Soul. He was wide-eyed and his face was getting redder by the second. I ran over to my desk and grabbed a tissue and shoved it up his nose before blood spurted. When the tissue got warm I pulled away almost instantly. I picked up my coat and threw it on before Soul saw one more uncharted area to his eyes. I scrambled for my skirt and put it on then buttoned my coat to look like I was actually wearing something. I turned around to face Soul and I saw him almost dead on the floor. I dragged him by his collar to a chair in my bedroom and put him in it.

"What!" I screamed. He jumped by the surprise while both of our faces were bright red.

"Out of meat. Need pork from store. Pleads don't kill me!" he whimpered. I punched him directly in the stomach and yelled,

"NEXT TIME KNOCK DUMBASS!" he slowly raised a thumb symboling he understood. I grinned and stated one last thing,

"Oh since you saw me changing I'm taking cash from your wallet. See ya!" I walked out of the apartment with his wallet in my pocket. I looked inside to see how much he had but once I opened it I saw a certain picture. It was a picture of me when we were at a beach with the guys and girls. I was wearing and two piece with bottoms that were basically super short shorts that were meant for swimming and were black with a red ribbon on the right hip. My top was a bikini top that tied at the neck and hooked at the back. It was red with black skulls all over it.

'Why would he have _this_ picture of me? And why was it so revealing!' I blushed as I remembered Liz and Patty forcing me into the swimsuit when we were in the changing booths. But them I really wondered why he of all people had this picture!


	2. Confronting Soul

**Hey everyone! Happy 4th of July! Sorry to keep you in the suspense for so long but here you go! The next chapter of the picture! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last one!**

Makas pov

"SOUL!" I burst through the apartment door to find Soul in the kitchen getting ready to cook.

"What's up Maka?" He answered coolly as usual.

"What's up with this in your wallet!?" I pulled out the picture from his wallet and waved it in his face. He avoided eye contacted and asked,

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there. All I see right now is the fridge."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LOOK FORWARD!" his eyes slowly met the picture and as soon as he saw it his head became red. I suddenly pulled the picture away and shoved it in my pocket. His face turned back to its normal color and I yelled at him,

"Your not getting this back until I say so! Oh and I will kill you if anyone else sees this got it!"

"Yeah yeah bookworm no one is ever going to see it. Puls that's mine so give it back would ya."

"I already said your not getting this back until I say so! So no!"

"Maka give it back! Its mine!" Soul raised his voice.

"No!"

"Maka!"

"No!"

"That's it!" Soul grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the living room.

"Hey Soul! Let go!" I squirmed as he tightened his grip.

"Then give me my picture."

"No!"

"Fine." He threw me on the couch backwards and I almost hit my head on the arm rest.

"Hey Soul I could have gotten hurt just then!"

"Like that's my fault. Maka just give me the picture."

"I already told you no!" Soul glared at me from above. His shadow looming over me. He looked so dominant. I shivered at his cold stare. Before I could do anything he fell on top of me pinning me down. I began to struggle under his strong grip.

"Soul please stop that hurts you idiot!" he moved my hands so he could hold them with one of his and he reached for my pocket. He smirked and slyly said,

"I win." as he tried to pull the picture out i started to kick at him and I screamed so he lost balance and fell off of me! I quickly jumped up and ran to my room. I locked the door as I heard footsteps running toward me. I looked around to find somewhere to hide this. I decided to put it inside one of my books to trick him into thinking it was a simple bookmark. I then stacked my books on top of one another to hide it better. As soon as I finished Soul had picked the lock and had begun staring at me desperately.

"Please Maka. Give me that picture." he looked deep into my eyes. I looked away and asked

"Why should I? What's so special about it!?" he looked away and blushed a little as he said,

"Its important to me."

"Why?"

"Because you don't let anyone catch you off guard very often when we're out doing things with the guys. So this is the only picture of you and only you with your guard down. Not to mention you look really cute in this picture. No you look hot in this picture. I mean ever since you defeated the kishin you actually grew a pair that are totally worth looking at you know!" Soul blushed as he scratched the back of his head shyly. I blushed and punched his arm.

"Your an idiot you know." I began blushing when I realized he was talking about my boobs that were now a c cup.

"So can I have that picture back?"

"Nope."

"But why!?"

"Because what good is it to have a picture when you have the real thing right in front of you?" I smiled and hugged him. He started blushing.

"I guess you have a point there."

"I know."

"So can you put the swimsuit on for me?" I blushed furiously and punched him over the head!

"No dumbass!" I yelled.

"Then what can I do to get you into that swimsuit?"

"Nothing! Plus you still have to make dinner so get to it!

"Yeahyeah." he walked into the kitchen and I laid down exhausted.

"I swear he is gonna kill me one day just from yelling at him." I whispered to myself as I got up and without any inturuptions finally got my pajamas on and passed the hell out.

 **Don't think it's over yet! Just wait! Im expecting to write a lemon in this! And in the Fairy tail one as well! If you haven't checked that one out I would if I were you! Its called 'My Fairy Tail!" well anyway have a great holiday everyone and I will hear from you in the next chapter!**


	3. Can I

The picture chapter 3

Can I...

I woke up to soul shaking the hell out of me! I groaned agitated and punched him to stop. He dodged it and started to poke my face in an annoying manner. I opened my eyes and I grabbed his hand and started to crush and squeeze it until he was begging me to let go. I smiled successfully as he got off my bed and was holding his hand in pain. He finally managed to tell me that dinner was ready. I walked out of my room and went to get drinks for us because he stupidly didn't already have drinks out. I yelled at him,

"What do you want to drink soul?"

"Uhhh some orange Fanta." I walked over to the fridge and noticed that we had none.

"We don't have any."

"Then go buy some."

"But I already went out today!"

"I'll do anything you want tomorrow, that includes buying you as many books as you want." I thought about that offer then yelled putting my shoes on,

"I'll be back in 20 minutes!"

"Alright see ya."

-Soul's P.O.V.-

"Perfect! She's gone!" I said after I saw her start walking to the store. I bolted to her room and started looking for the picture. I looked in her bedside tables and in her photo books. I looked in her bookshelf and found a book that she had completed a long time ago had a bookmark inside it. I pulled out the book and went to the page. My efforts weren't in vain because I found it! I did a victory dance and thought that she'd notice that its gone. So I went to her photo book and found a picture of her dad!

"She'll get so pissed when she finds this!" I laughed to myself unable to stop myself. I quickly put spirits picture in the book and ran to hide MY picture! I decided to hide my picture in my underwear drawer so she'd be to embarrassed to look in! Ha! Bulletproof! I walked into the bathroom and waited for her to come home. About five minutes later I heard the door open and Maka yell,

"Soul! I'm home!" I walked out of the bathroom causally and said,

"You get what I asked for?"

"No i got everything but the Fanta." she said sarcastically.

"Then it looks like you need to go back." I pointed to the door and she stuck her tongue out at me. She went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and poured the Fanta into them. Adding 3 ice cubes to mine and two to hers. We sat down and started to eat.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Delicious!" she held up her fork and went to another bite. I smiled and we started talking about what books she wanted to buy tomorrow. After we finished I thought of a mischievous idea. I asked simply,

"You wanna watch TV with me?" she shrugged.

"Why not." we walked onto the living room and started to watch our favorite TV show.

"Soul pause it! I gotta go to the bathroom."

"No way!"

"But Soos actually got a date! With a real girl! Please pause!"

"Fine." I paused the TV where Mable was falling in the tree.(They were watching gravity falls) a little while later Maka came back out and sat on the couch. She pulled her knees up so she was sitting with her knees down on one side kind of like a cheerleader. She wrapped her arms around the popcorn we had made and she stuffed her hand in the bucket to eat a handful. I took the bucket from her and put it on the table. She looked agitated and she reached for the bucket but I grabbed her wrist and pinned her down again. She had a flushed face because her stomach was exposed because of her loose pajamas.

"S-Soul!? What are you doi-"

"Maka. Can I kiss you until you pass out?"

"Wha-?" I leaned down and crashed my lips into hers. She resisted at first but the melted into the kiss. I placed a hand on her stomach and she twitched. I was a little surprised so I decided to poke it. She twitched and I felt her lips curve into a smile! I did it again and she broke the kiss laughing!

"Soul! Stop!" she laughed unable to stop. It was very funny to me so I had my fingers dance across her belly as she laughed harder! She started to lightly slap my arms and she choked out,

"Soul! Soul! Stop I I can't breath!" I smiled and stopped. I kissed her forehead and said,

"Can you put a swimsuit on for me?" she smiled and said,

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Lets go to the beach with everyone on Saturday! I'll even buy a new swimsuit! With your opinion of course!"

"Cool. Wait! Seriously!?" I asked almost jumping off her and falling off the couch. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup! You get to help me choose what to wear at the beach!" I jumped up and cheered!

"Awwwww yeahhhh!"

"Soul quite down a little bit you'll wake the neighbors!" she smiled.

"Sorry I'm just too excited!" I smiled so much my mouth hurt that day.


	4. Saturday!

Chapter 4

Saturday

-Maka's P.O.V.-

Soul and I had already told the group being Liz patty kid black star and Tsubaki about the beach day we were going to have today, so before Soul and I decided to go meet up with everyone we went to buy me a swimsuit as promised. Soul was just all smiles that day! He seemed really excited which made me happy! We walked to a nearby clothing store and we went to find my swimsuit. Soul looked absolutely clueless and I laughed at him! He looked at me and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that you look like a lost puppy!" I laughed until my stomach hurt thinking of Soul with white little ears placed on his head with his tongue out panting heavily and waiting for a treat! He shook his head and I lead him to the swimsuit area.

"Alright Soul! In order for you to find my swimsuit you need to know my size. My size is an 18 in the chest and a 16 in the waist! Go crazy."

-Soul's P.O.V.-

"Yes mam!" I saluted and began to look around. I snooped around until something really caught my eye. I saw red and black swimsuit that had a look of teeth boarding the top piece. But I thought of it like my blade when I was in weapon form. Then I began to look for a matching pair of bottoms to go along with it. I found a crimson red colored bottom with circles all around it looking almost exactly like my eyes. I ran over to Maka and she looked at the swimsuit.

"Soul, you can't wear triangles with circles. You just can't. But I do like the top so now you only need to find bottoms. Now go!" I ran off and looked around again. I saw the greatest thing ever! It was a solid black swimsuit bottom but on one side on the hip closer to the stomach it was a scythe! It looked just like me! I ran over to Maka again and gave her the suit. She blushed and went to put it on. When she came out all I could say was,

"Awesome!" she changed back and bought the swimsuit.

-Maka's P.O.V.-

We headed toward the beach and we heard Black Star screaming,

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS APPEARED YOU SHOULD ALL BE GREAT FULL!" Tsubaki tried to calm him down and she waved to us. We returned her wave and told Black Star we where here. We caught up and began talking with them and I felt lots of pity for Tsubaki as Soul and Black Star had begun screaming at the top of their lungs

"LET'S SWIM GOD DAMNIT! KID HURRY THE HELL UP!" I face palmed and Tsubaki sighed. A couple minutes later the three had turned up. Liz and Patty began running over to Tsubaki and I and Liz suggested we would all go get in our swimsuits. I nodded and shouted at Soul,

"WE'RE GONNA GO GET DRESSED NOW!"

"OKAY!" he shouted back and the girls and I headed to the restrooms. Tsubaki had gotten dressed in a sexy black one-piece that showed her sides, back, and a little bit of the space between her breasts. Then the twins came out. Liz was wearing a blue and purple floral two-piece with a cover-up around her waist,(you know the really tropical ones) and sunglasses on her head. Patty was dressed in a pink and red two-piece with circles all over the place the pink were the circles and the red was the main or solid color. We headed back to the guys after giving one another compliments. On our way lots of men where complimenting us as well but I got fairly self conscious about my legs showing so much and when the men complimented me directly about them. When we got back soul got a nosebleed, kid was completely red from the hands up, and Black Star couldn't contain his excitement as he whistled and clapped cheering on Tsubaki. The said person had a flushed face full of embarrassment. I ran over to Soul to pick him up out of the water before he drowned.

-Soul's P.O.V.-

Why is she so much hotter now? My god! She's coming to rescue me! Should I pretend I'm not looking at her boobs bounce? Should I pretend to be dead or something!? God DAMNIT!

"SOUL! GET UP!" she screamed at me. I tried to look back up but my head was spinning! Then all of a sudden, I blacked out.


	5. Building a Relationship

Chapter 5

Building a Relationship

-Maka's P.O.V.-

Soul was standing for one second and was down the next!

"SOUL!" I screamed, trying to knock some sense into him to get up before he drowns. I ran over to him and grabbed him out of the water.

"You idiot!" I pulled Soul onto my shoulder and dragged him to shore. I laid him down on my towel and I press my hands to his chest to get water out of his lungs. He didn't budge.

"Tsubaki! What do I do!?" I panicked!

"Uh, um CPR!" I blushed and leaned down to Soul's lips. I stopped for a second, my pride in my way, and furiously shook my head. 'Your best friend is about to die! Move it or loose him!' I screamed internally. I pinched his nose and put my lips on his.

-Soul's P.O.V.-

Whoa, what the hell is on my lips? It's soft, and sweet! I slowly opened my eyes to see blonde hair in pigtails. Maka? I can't breathe! I raised my hand and Maka leaned up to look at me.

"Soul! You're okay!" She sang and jumped into my arms/chest. My eyes went wide! Cushiony! She's hugged me before, but not when she's half naked! My face was hot and my nose was running! I put my arms around her and in the hug I put a hand to my nose slyly.

"What? Something wrong? I'm a cool guy so I won't die by water, obviously.." I laughed. Maka was shaking, so I held her tighter. I whispered to her and only loud enough for her to hear, "I wouldn't leave you, not suddenly, not at all, no need to worry. What kind of cool guy dies on his partner?" She laughed and held me tighter. She pulled out of the hug and stood up. She put her hand out for me,

"Let's go play Soul!" She smiled so brightly it almost hurt my eyes. I smiled and grabbed her hand and she guided me to the ocean. We jumped and splashed each other while Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all joined in to play with us. All of a sudden Black Star yelled,

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" He can always be louder. Maka grabbed my arm and nodded at me. I went underwater and put my head between her long, silky legs and I had her on my shoulders a few seconds later. Tsubaki was on Black Star and Patty was on Kid where as Liz was the ref.

"On your marks... get set... FIGHT!" Liz shouted. I started to run to Black Star and Tsubaki because Patty was pulling on Kid's hair and giggling kicking all over like the little kid she truly is, and poor Kid was trying not to snap. Maka had her hands on Tsubaki's shoulders and Maka shoved her off Black Star!

"Nice Maka!" I smiled and gave her a high five.

"Next is Patty and Kid." She looked their way. I walked over because they were facing the other way and Kid almost lost it. Then Maka went in for the kill. She pushed Patty's back and they went toppling forward.

"Winners! Maka and Soul!" Liz shouted happily! Patty and Tsubaki were off their Meister's shoulders, wading back to the shore. I flipped Maka off my back and she didn't even know it was coming! Maka was underwater for a little bit and I felt a sudden pinch on my calf and I fell! It hurt! Maka was above the water now and I stood up abruptly and grabbed her waist and started walking her to the shore for lunch. Tsubaki had the hotdogs cooking and they were almost done when we got there. I put Maka down and it was almost time to go. Time flew by so fast!

We ate our hotdogs and Maka gathered her books together and was getting ready to leave. We said bye to everyone and got on my motorcycle to head home.

It was night by the time we got home, and Maka wanted to take a shower. The dirty thoughts came flooding my brain. Maka was in her room faster than I could pin her against the door. Damn! I heard the shower start! How is she so fast! I sat on the couch waiting for her in my PJs. When she came out she had a towel around her neck and she was wearing a tank and short shorts. Maka grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and her legs. Those legs. They look kinda tasty. Maka sat on the couch and opened her book and I crawled her way and grabbed her feet.

"Ah! Soul! Let me go!" Maka screamed more out of surprise than anger. I let her put her book back down and I set her on my lap. I put her legs over my shoulders and bit into her thigh and she screamed and started laughing! I was shocked.

"That tickle?" I asked. She was laughing harder and her eyes were watery.

"Yeah! Don't do that again!" I took my chances. I nibbled her thighs and she laughed harder, unable to stop me.

"Since when was my Meister so ticklish?" I bit harder the next time and she didn't laugh as much, she seemed to get more embarrassed. Her cheeks tinged with pink and covered her eyes. I looked at where I bit and it was deep and starting to bleed. 'Damn canines!' "Maka! I'm sorry! I'll get a tissue! Hang on!" I was about to stand up until her feet wrapped around my neck,

"...again. and you can lick up the blood." Maka's face was bright red and she didn't let me see her eyes. I settled back into the couch and licked her bleeding bitemark, and I saw her shiver. I went to her other leg and bit hard and she squealed! He'd body jolted a little upward, and she bit her lip.

"Maka, what are you doing?"

"Bite me again Soul. If it's your teeth I don't mind the pain, because your lips... feels like you're giving me special Soul the weapon kisses. Dangerous, but passionate." I smiled and moved her hand from her eyes. They were tearing up.

"Dammit Maka, if you wanted me to kiss you you should've just said so." I let go of her hand and kissed her, and she tangled her hands into my hair, as I did the same to her. I grabbed her hair so hard she squeaked a little bit and she licked my bottom lip, and the kiss went French. I held her tighter to my body, pressing her against my chest, feeling ours hearts beat fast and hearing each other breathe heavily. We parted and Maka panted,

"Soul.. more. Please..." I smiled my toothy grin and kissed her again, biting her lip lightly, sliding my right hand up her thigh to her stomach, leading higher and higher. I met more cloth, her bra, and I slid my hand to her back, attempting to unhook it. I had both my hands behind her back when I had finally shook her out of it. She parted again and slid the bra straps off under her tank top and went under to grab it and take it off and she threw it across the room.

"You know, I always do that before I go to bed. Most relaxing thing a girl can do."

"Really?"

"Yup. You try wearing a bra for a day."

"I'll pass."

"Good choice." She crashed her lips back into mine, wrapping her arms back around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair once again. I brought my hands to her boobs and squeezed and her eyes went wide and she moaned really loud into my mouth.

"Whoa..." Maka had pulled away again and put her face to my shoulder to cover her eyes and she looked back up with a huge blush asking super embarrassed,

"'Whoa' What!? What are you tryna criticize!?"

"I'm not criticizing, I'm purely surprised by your face and reaction. Also... by how squishy they are." I squeezed three more times and her eyes went wide again and she moved her head back into my shoulder. "Maka, can I keep going or do you want me to stop?"

"...you can keep going... just be nice..."

"I'm only going to continue if I get to see your face." Maka stood up, walked over to her bra, picked it up, walked back over to me and dragged me by my hand into her room. She flipped on the switch and made me sit on the bed for a minute, facing away from her. I peaked back and she was raising the tank top over her head and she laid down on the bed covering her chest.

"Y-you can turn now Soul..." I turned around entirely and her face was bright red. Lying in waiting. And she's mine! That's my Meister all for me!


End file.
